The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for peer to peer audio video device communication. In particular this relates to a method and apparatus for sharing audio within a network of video cameras.
The following publications describe general networked audio video device prior art.
Patent publication EP 1881501 A1 discloses photographing apparatuses and method for wirelessly transmitting to and/or receiving data from other photographing apparatus.
Patent publication WO 2007/052269 A2 discloses wireless microphone system for high quality sound.
Patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 7,394,366 B2 discloses a method of detecting audio/video devices within a room.
Patent publication US 2012/0044354 A1 discloses versatile dual mode wireless camera hotspot device.
Patent publication US 2012/0268616 A1 discloses a self-contained wireless camera device, wireless camera system and method.
Patent publication US 2014/0043493 A1 disclose a video camera with live streaming capability.